


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

by warpedmellohi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Unhappy Ending, Wilbur is dead, and tommy's just kinda in-between, techno is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedmellohi/pseuds/warpedmellohi
Summary: There's a sea of despair in the eyes of Technoblade's brothers, and there's nothing he can do about it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. wilbur

When Wil comes to him in the middle of the night, Technoblade knows.

Wilbur has slyly narrowed eyes with circles under them and a smile on his lips, and Techno can't help but compare it to the one that his younger brother gave him as a child — a smile so bright that it blinded his eyes.

He lets him in and Wil walks around his base, looking at things, pulling books off the shelves and looking at the covers, flipping through the pages, and noticing a familiar name notifies Techno about it, and Blade nods, listening to Wil's quiet words, continuing to sharpen his diamond sword.

Techno remembers Wilbur as a child even better than he remembers himself. He remembers Wil a few months before L'manberg.  
Before Schlatt.

Casting a glance at the guy sitting down in front of him, still slyly examining his silhouette, Techno notes that he does not recognize him.

The thought is painful and it silences the voices in his head, leaving him alone. Blade pushes the weapon away from him and exhales heavily. Techno knows what war is. That was why he was so desperate not to let the rest of the family feel its influence.

Because Wil doesn't look like himself anymore. He doesn't act like himself too.

"You know, Techno," he begins distantly, putting the book down on the table. "Pogtopia has no one."

Wil leans his head on the palm of his hand and crosses his legs as Techno lays out the battle-axe on the table.

"Tommy doesn't understand me. He doesn't say anything, Techno, but I can see it in his eyes. He looks at me like I'm crazy," he smiles mirthlessly and turns his head to the side.

"Dad doesn't support me either. I'm sure the news reaches him wherever he is," Wil chuckles. "Not that he was ever happy with me… you know, Techno, maybe I'm really doing something wrong?"

Wil buries his hand in his wavy hair and closes his eyes. The Blade is silent, but he listens.

"Maybe I'm wrong," he chuckles nervously. "Maybe Schlatt really doesn't deserve to die. Of course, the person who destroyed the nation I built is definitely worthy of life! The person who threw me out like a dog at the first opportunity from the walls I built!" Wil slams his fist down hard on the table, and the sound is quite loud in the silence broken only by his voice. "Sure, I'm a bad guy, but not Schlatt! Not Schlatt, who ruined the L'manberg!"

Wil gets up from his seat and starts pacing the room again. Aggression can be seen in every movement, in every step, in the gestures of his hands and in how venomously he utters words.

Wil laughs.

"There is no more L'manberg, Techno! What I built with my own hands is forever erased from the pages of history! L'manberg — my unfinished symphony, forever unfinished!"

Something in Techno is breaking somewhere inside, and he can hear it in his ears like shards of broken glass. Wil's eyes are full of despair. The younger twin takes a couple of steps in the direction of the older one, getting closer.

"They all look at me like I'm crazy, Techno. Like I’m the enemy. All of Pogtopia's allies, every single one of them — they look at me as a villain. None of them are on my side. And i don't care! I do not care, Technoblade! Because I have nothing to fight for."

Wil's hands, clutching the fabric of Techno's shirt, are shaking violently. He holds on to the fabric of his shirt so desperately, as if a piece of cloth can help him, and it hurts to see him like this.

"I want chaos. Destruction. I don't care what happens to those who get caught in the crossfire," there is an overwhelming sadness in Will's eyes. "And I don't care... I don't care if you're not on our side... "

Techno can hear the desperation in every word. Hears the hidden _"on my side", "help me", "don't leave me all alone"._

Wil pauses for a moment, and then buries his forehead in Techno's chest. His voice sounds tired.

"...as long as you help me create chaos, i don't care whose side you're on..."

And Blade knows it's a lie.  
_Wil cares._

Before Techno sets Wilbur down on the bed, they talk. For a long time. And Techno would like them to talk about more than anarchy, because Wil is drowning in this conversation, drowning in madness. Talking about chaos drained all the energy out of his younger brother, and he tiredly closed his eyes next to Technoblade, letting his fatigue take over. Techno lets Wil wrap his scarlet cloak around him and rest his head on his shoulder. Techno stays by his side and lets Wil rest next to him until the morning, because his brother trusts him. And Technoblade, in spite of everything, does exactly the same.

* * *

Looking back, the Blood God tries to drown out the suffocating sense of loss.

Yes, Wilbur trusted him. But not enough to tell Techno that he was going to die along with the nation he had built.

_And this wound hurts more than a thousand swords driven under the ribs._


	2. tommy

The glow in Tommy's eyes is fading faster and faster, and Techno seems to notice it before anyone else.

Maybe that's why Blade tries to visit him a little more often and ignores the curses and false accusations against him.

Tommy is still a kid. He won't want to understand the motives of a man he considers a traitor. Techno does not want to explain to him for his actions - someday the time will come and Tommy will understand.

Tommy will understand that Tubbo's execution was forced, and that Blade didn't shoot the arrow from the crossbow out of bloodlust. One day he will understand that the government is not playing into anyone's hands, and that its foundation had to be demolished.

_Someday he would stop seeing Techno as a killing machine._

Someday, Techno thinks, watching as Tommy pulls his pickaxe out of the chest and heads for the mine. He'll understand.

They go down the cobble stairs, and Techno looks at the figure ahead, who has slung a pickaxe over his shoulder.

Tommy seems smaller to him than he really is. His hair is tangled, his clothes are torn, he seems to have lost weight during his exile, and the bags under his eyes remind him of the same ones that Wil had.

They pass through the stone corridors in silence, while Tommy stops and lingers to look at the lava, staying behind Technoblade. The older one takes a couple of steps forward before turning around.

_Tommy's gaze makes the voices speak louder and more clearly._

Tommy's blue eyes reflect despair along with the lava.

"Tommy," he calls, and the younger one, after looking at the lava flow for a while, catches up with him.

They find obsidian very soon and Tommy, continuing to mutter something, begins to mine the necessary material.

"Don't you want to help, Blade?" he says after a few minutes, to which Technoblade, leaning his shoulder against the wall, chuckles.

"I thought you didn't need help out of pity?"

"Fuck you," Tommy grunts and turns away.

A couple of times he almost falls into the lava, once throws some garbage from the inventory into it, curses loudly, but eventually reaches his goal. Techno continues to watch him closely, which is why Tommy moves his shoulder blades a couple of times, apparently feeling his eyes on him.

"At least Dream is helping me," he says at the exit of the mine, and Techno, walking behind him, just nods. He had already heard of Dream's good deeds concerning his brother.

Techno walked to Tommy's right. He held a torch in one hand, the other resting on the hilt of his sword. They were heading back to Logstedshire, and Blade looked around in search of possible threats.

"Oh yeah, Dream is a great guy," Techno responds when they are inside the walls of Logsted. Tommy rolls his eyes and throws things into the barrels. "He was the reason for your exile, if i remember correctly?"

"Shut up, Blade," Tommy says over his shoulder, dropping the rocks and obsidian and taking the ore with him. "At least he doesn't come to laugh at me."

Techno is very doubtful about this, but does not say anything. He follows his brother to Ghostbur's house. Tommy's face no longer shows any pain. Seeing his brother grumpy or even a little annoyed was better than watching him smolder.

Techno closes the door behind them. Tommy casually tosses the ore into the furnace.

"How often do you say that to yourself to make it sound more natural?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Technoblade. Not from a man who betrayed the nation without batting an eye."

Techno chuckled.

"Tommy, you used me as a weapon in your war, and then you formed a new government before my very eyes."

"We saved L'manberg from Schlatt's dictatorship."

"From Schlatt, who was elected?"

"He was only elected because he combined his votes with Quackity's!"

"And yet he was elected," Techno said, folding his arms across his chest.

Tommy's eyes reflect the torchlight in the house, and he looks as if Techno is annoying him just by being there. They are silent for a while, while Tommy leans his elbows on the furnace, hiding his face in his hands.

"You know what, Technoblade? I hate you," he says, and Techno doesn't pay attention to it.

"I hate you, Technoblade," Tommy says, louder, as if he wants to see a reaction to his words. The face of Techno, very calm was turned to the photo of L'manberg on the wall.

"It's all because of you! I'm here all alone because you wanted to be a hero, or a villain, or just, _I don't know,_ destroy things!" Tommy speaks quickly and angrily, hits the furnace with his fist and turns to face Techno.

"One act of yours led to my exile. Now I have to be alone and put up with you laughing at me every time you come here!"

Tommy clenches his fists and straightens up. His breathing is uneven and he screams a few times. Techno tilts his head to the side, interested, but says nothing.

"If you'd just listen to me, put down that stupid wither skull and talk, but _no, no, no,_ you never listen to me, Blade! You are an anarchist!.. You know what? Get out! Get lost! I don't want to see your face in Logsted ever again!"

Techno looks at his younger brother and remembers the joy in his voice when he met him on the DreamSMP lands, the eagerness with which he discussed his grand plans with Blade.

It seems like it was only yesterday, but Tommy's eyes say otherwise. They remind him that a lot has changed since then.

Blade shakes his head a couple of times and grins. _At least right now, he's not thinking about how attractive lava can be._

"Okay," Techno says, interrupting Tommy in the middle of his monologue. "I'm leaving."

And he is really leaving. Techno looks at Tommy, turns around, and leaves the house. He walks past Henry, past the "to-do" signs, and is about to leave the walls of Logstedshire when he feels something holding his scarlet cloak.

Tommy stands behind him, looking at the grass, holding on to the material so tightly that the knuckles on his hands turn white. Techno can't help but be surprised.

"Tommy?"

"...no," Tommy says in a choked voice, still not looking up.

"I hate you, Technoblade," he says a little louder, and something stings desperately in Techno's chest.

Tommy looks up at him with red eyes, and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Please don't go," he continues, trying to control himself, his voice and his emotions. "I'm all alone."

The voices in Techno's head are deafeningly loud. They beg him to do something, not just stand there and watch his younger brother cry.

Techno exhaled heavily and pulled Tommy closer by his shoulders. He stiffened and tensed, ready to run or hit, and Techno ran his hand down his back a couple of times in a soothing gesture. And Tommy relaxed, hugging him back awkwardly, burying his face in his shoulder.

They stood there for several minutes. Techno stroked Tommy's back, calming him down, and Tommy adjusted his breathing. For the first time in his exile, he felt safe.

"It's going to be all right, Tommy. I'll take you home," Techno promises, and Tommy nods at his shoulder.

The voices in Blade's head fall silent in approval, and his heart stops hurting.

* * *

The next time Techno visits Tommy, it's raining.

The cold air smells of gunpowder.

The Blood God looks at the remnants of Logstedshire after the explosion with a completely unreadable expression until he finds his younger brother's body buried under planks.

The axe helps him pull Tommy out from under the rubble. Techno sits down on the ground, embraces the cold body, covers it with a cloak from the rain, and tries to grab the last shred of sanity.

Blade wipes the blood from Tommy's face, looks at the compass in his hands, and feels something crack and shatter inside him.

His sanity collapses just as L'manberg did on the day of the revolution, and remains buried under the rubble of Logstedshire and the desire for revenge.

The voices in Techno's head are loud, furious, and desperate.

_And if they demand blood, they will get it._

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to end this work with a happy ending i really did but after today's stream i just couldn't


End file.
